Orbits
by americajane00
Summary: drabbles focused on bulma and vegeta as they go through the orbits of their lives... until they finally collide into one another
1. Age 736

i'm back with another story... honestly, i think i just can't help myself. but, i've always loved short drabbles and i thought i may as well begin this series because it's easy and fun to write about bulma and vegeta. each chapter will consist of 100 word drabbes from vegeta's perspective and 100 word drabbles from Bulma's perspective. the first chapter will only have one drabble for each character, but future chapters will consist of multiple years and therefore, multiple drabbles.

i don't own dbz or these characters

* * *

 **Age 736**

 _Vegeta- 4_

The sky is red above the throne room.

Vegeta snuck away from his nannies (again). Grinning, he runs from his hiding place in the curtains to surprise his parents. Suddenly, he feels something lift him up and he's faced with a strange blue creature.

"The boy we were just discussing! My, he looks just like your wife." A tail whishes behind the man holding Vegeta.

"Luckily." Prince Vegeta turns when he hears his father's rough voice.

"He's a strong specimen." The strange man responds, his eyes boring uncomfortably into the young boy's. Young Vegeta gulps, squirming in the lizard's grip.

 _Bulma- 3_

The sky is blue above the backyard.

Sitting in the grass, Bulma reaches up to the clouds, in awestruck wonder at the wide expanse above her. Reaching her arms up, she tries to grasp the fluffy white puffs, wondering what would happen if she could just get her little hands on a piece of the cosmos.

Arms wrap around her, lifting her closer to her goal.

"Maybe she'll be an astronaut." Her mother claps. Her father chuckles, his moustache tickling her ear.

"Perhaps. But she should keep her feet on the ground a little longer."

Bulma's laughter fills the air.

* * *

hope you enjoyed this little sample of what's to come... the first couple of chapters will be more background and some intense tastes of vegeta's upbringing, and then the story will pick up more once bulma and vegeta actually become involved in one another's lives. please review if you liked it! :)


	2. Age 737-739

**here are the next three years in bulma and vegeta's lives. :) it's harder to come up with a plot line for bulma's childhood, but it's slowly solidifying in my mind.**

 **i don't own these characters or dbz**

* * *

 **Age 737**

 _Vegeta- 5_

Prince Vegeta does not like not knowing what's going on.

It's his curiosity that leads him out of his bed one night and into the security room. Once there, he programs the screen to show footage of the throne room and surrounding hallways. Inside the throne room, his father and the lizard have a dialogue:

"He's only a child."

"Yes, but a very talented one. I cannot allow you to harbor such a warrior. I must take him, or it means war."

Footage of the hallway shows the queen sobbing on the floor outside the door to the throne room.

 _Bulma- 4_

She talks and walks and bosses others around like she was born with the world at her feet. Knowledgeable that her cute appearance and quick smile can woo anyone, she uses her charms to her advantage, successfully tying her father and mother around her pinky finger. And her hands are always in everything— she wants to touch the dirt and tap the glass in her Daddy's lab and pluck hair from the black kitty's coat to examine it up close.

"She's already got her hands into everything!" Her mom exclaims often.

"Too curious for her own good." Her father mutters.

* * *

 **Age 738**

 _Vegeta- 6_

A week ago, his mother was whispering legends of the golden warrior into his ear before he went to sleep.

" _I know you'll do it. You were born to save us, Vegeta."_

Those were her last words to him, before his father handed him to that strange lizard without a second glance.

" _Papa, Papa!"_

Those were his last words to his father, the man he thought could move mountains but actually couldn't even protect his own kin.

Nappa pats him to make him get dressed (he already knows Prince Vegeta is awake— the young heir doesn't sleep well these days).

 _Bulma- 5_

She wakes up gasping for air, screaming her parents' names. They come rushing in the door, but she barely notices them. Bent over, she clutches at her sides. Her parents' hands flutter around her, trying to comfort, but all she can do is squeeze her eyes shut, like if she squeezes hard enough the monsters that haunt her dreams may ooze out of her skull and back into whatever dark hole from which they came.

Her parents start spraying lavender scents in her room and giving her vitamin supplements, but she knows the monsters are still lurking in the shadows.

* * *

 **Age 739**

 _Vegeta- 7_

He takes another bite after the news is delivered. He swallows, swallowing down the burning feeling in his throat as well. Swallowing down his culture, his lost throne, his mother's whispers that used to lull him to sleep. He'll never look into her eyes ever again. He can't respond as he processes the His father was too weak to protect him, and he was too cowardly to protect his people.

Something in his chest hardens, and he balls his hands into a fist. He will _never_ be like his spineless father. He'll kill that lizard. He will avenge his people.

 _Bulma- 6_

She comes home crying every day.

"Why can't I be like the other kids?" She sobs to her mom, who holds her daughter tight.

"You weren't meant to be like the other children, sweetie." Her mom runs her hands through Bulma's blue hair. The little girl continues to cry.

"They say I'm weird because the hoverjet drops me off to school, and they call me a rich brat and teacher's pet behind my back. And… and they say my hair is ugly!" The child breaks into another round of tears, and her mother sighs heavily, rocking her back and forth.

* * *

 **i'm not trying to make bulma seem like a spoiled brat in comparison to vegeta; on the contrary, i think that bulma has gone through a lot in her life and will elaborate on those struggles in order to draw lines of comparison between her and vegeta. please read and review if you feel so inclined!**


End file.
